loufandomcom-20200222-history
Rinko Jerrard
is a 15-year-old power user who can create bombs from beads. She creates special accessories in order to use her beads in more constructive ways such as: *Rinko Rocket – Made of a special alloy and then filled with beads. She uses this to blast herself up into the air *Beads Cannon – Special metal tubes that are filled with beads and then go over her fingers so that she can detonate one bead and send the rest of them rapidly at her opponents. *Her recent accessory is a special glove with beads hidden inside when used with her power, producing a force impact that claims to be as great as a close-contact weapon. She comes from a rich family and in the past many people had pretended to be her friend so that she would buy them things. Disillusioned with the seeming cold-heartedness of the world, she succumbs to Robert's hypnotic charisma and joins the Ten. Initially, Rinko has a crush on Robert since he treats her as a real friend, but she eventually sees Robert for what he really is and joins up with Ueki, indeed becoming his guardian and constant caretaker. Rinko's Celestial King Candidate is a man named Nikay, one of Margaret's followers whom she hasn't seen since the battle began. She loves all animals, taking an immediate liking to Tenko (whom she calls "Tenko-chan"), but her weakness for cute things makes her vulnerable to Ban's power. Note that it is wise not to insult her no matter what, for she has a side to her that makes her incredibly unhealthy for the person who insults her. She doesn't seem to realise that she has this "evil" side and fortunately for her that she forgets whatever her "evil" side says or does. This "evil" side seems to be activated whenever someone insults her. The only example of this is when Ban calls her an 'insect' which causes her to become furious and unlock her "evil" side. This "evil" side has no love for animals,as shown when she remorselessly swats away Ban's cute, living Pick with her special glove, then beats Ban by slapping him with the glove relentlessly. In another instance at the end of the manga series, she confesses her love to Robert, but Robert insults her (although he doesn't really meant to) by calling her "small fry". Robert becomes her second victim and has to be hospitalized for a fortnight. In the epilogue at the last episode of the anime, Ai says that Rinko and Robert only dated once but Rinko dumped Robert for unknown reasons. She is seen teaming up with Sano in many episodes. Appearance Rinko has hazel color eyes, pink hair, and wears glasses. She wears a pink outer shirt with a yellow tanktop and her belly button exposed, white jeans, and platform sandals. Trivia *Birth date: 24 December *Blood type: AB *She had a crush on Robert, but she lost interest for unknown reasons after the events of The Law of Ueki. *She stated that Ueki was the first person that made her realized that friends are worth sacrificing that's why she never wanted to leave Ueki's side\team because she had made friends *When they fought Marilyn team, Rinko was already knocked down. *When she did not fight she become depressed because she was useless as she stated *When Rinko and Sano first teamed up she was angry because Sano was stupid and he was so reckless that he doesn't even decide or use his brains. References Navigation ca:Rinko Jerrard Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Power users Category:Robert's Ten Category:Team Ueki